The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by their inclusion in this section.
To synchronize with a cell in a network, a user equipment (“UE”) may perform a random access procedure. A random access procedure may be performed where, for example, a UE attempts to access a network in a Radio Resource Control (“RRC”) idle state, a UE performs an RRC connection re-establishment procedure, a UE is handed over to a target cell, a UE requires allocated resources on a physical uplink control channel (“PUCCH”) for a Scheduling Request (“SR”), and so forth. A UE may begin a random access procedure by transmitting a random access preamble to an access node. In response, the access node may transmit a random access response that includes data allowing the UE to communicate with the access node in the uplink direction.